She Will be Loved
by Dark Blue Bad
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata more than life itself, but she was always taken....till now. KibaHina, and a little NaruHina & NaruSasu. FLUFFY! XD Songfic. R&R! Please!
1. I promise

Authors Notes: Hello everyone!! Waz up? This is a KibaHina story that starts out with a little NaruHina. Sooo yeah... Oh and all the characters are about 18 years old. And Akamaru is very big.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru or anyone else. I only own Tsukiko, Akamaru's girl.

Chapter one- I Promise

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else . . .**

Kiba lay on the branch of a strong tree with Akamaru, his dog. He lay facing the wind, feeling the warm breeze dance through his wavy brown hair. He opened his eyes slightly, to see Akamaru's big mouth open in a loud yawn. Kiba chuckled and closed his eyes again. They stayed like that until Kiba felt Akamaru's attention turn quickly to a twig cracking to his left and whimpered. Annoyed that someone was disturbing him, Kiba sat up to see where the source of the noise was.

It was Hinata. She looked horrible. The Hyuga was covered in blood and her left wrist was twisted to a difficult angle. She was trying to walk, or rather limp, without feinting. As soon as Kiba saw her his anger disappeared. He leaped of the tree and ran to his friend with Akamaru in tow.

"Hinata! Oh man! What happened to you?" Kiba yaelled. He touched her tenderly on a blood stained cheek, and feeling her shaking, looked into her purple-white eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun. I was f-fighting with Neji-nii-san (?) a-and my father again. I-I lost." Hinata stuttered in a quiet voice. She looked shamefully at the ground. Each word was so hard to say; she was so tired. "Kiba-kun…"

A small tear trickled down her cheek as she lost consciousness. Kiba caught her before she fell and cradled his friend in his arms gently. Akamaru moved next to him and allowed him to place the unconscious girl on his strong back.

"Come on; let's take her to our apartment." Kiba said to his dog, sadness strong in his voice. Akamaru barked softly in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba laid the unconscious woman on his bed. He had managed to get her under the covers, with the help of Akamaru. Kiba took her shoes and jacket and walked over to the small kitchen, down the hall from his bedroom. The hallway was covered in dog toys, clothes, and candy rappers. Kiba, in a vain attempt to make his home look clean, shoved everything into a closet while Akamaru went to the living room to sit on the couch and fall asleep. He barked a "thanks" when Kiba threw him a doggy treat from the kitchen. Kiba placed Hinata's stuff on an empty chair taking care not to let the jacket touch the dirty floor.

Kiba went to the sink and took out a hot, damp towel. He walked to Hinata and taking a seat next to her, began to wipe the blood off her face and arms. The crimson liquid came off easily, to show pale white skin. Her dark blue long hair lay in disarray on the pillow and Kiba quickly fixed it for her. The male ninja sighed.

"This isn't the first time you've been like this." He thought as he cleaned her dirty arms. "As we get older, Neji gets angrier…… and my love for you grows stronger." He saw the weird angle Hinata's wrist was in and, slowly getting up, went to get bandages from a kitchen cabinet. When he returned with the wrappings and scissors, Hinata was weakly sitting up in his bed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said drowsily. Kiba frowned at the mention of Hinata's boyfriend. Naruto. Its not that Kiba hated Naruto, far from it, he was close friends with the demon carrier, its just that he is Hinata's boyfriend.

"Ummm…Hey Hinata." Kiba said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He felt the green monster of jealousy take hold of his heart.

"Kiba-kun! W-Where am I?" said Hinata. Kiba laughed at her puzzled expression. He walked over to her and took a seat beside her, placing the stuff in his arms on the wooden floor.

"Don't worry, you're in my apartment. You've broken you're wrist, but I can fix it for you." Kiba's heart fluttered when he saw a smile appear on the woman's lips.

"Thanks Kiba-kun, you're a good friend." Hinata said in her quiet voice. Kiba felt a light blush rise to his face. on. Let's get you're hand fixed now." Kiba took Hinata's small soft hand delicately into his big ruff hands. He snapped the dislocated wrist back into its place with only a whimper from Hinata. "There……..Better?" Kiba asked as he wrapped bandages around her wrist.

"Y-Yes Kiba-kun. Thank you very much." Hinata smiled and looked at her hand. Kiba had finished wrapping her wrist and was holding her hand. Hinata's smile widened slightly and blushed. Kiba quickly let go of her hand and stood up hastily, trying to hide how red his face had gotten.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm good at making chicken noodle soup if you're hungry." Kiba said, embarrassed.

"Yes, please. That would be nice." replied Hinata settling into the covers.

"Okay, just wait five minutes. Go ahead and get comfortable." Kiba left the room with his heart pounding. "**Damn, why does being around her always do that to me, as if I ran a freakin' marathon!?'** Kiba kicked a few stray items to the side as he walked down the hall. He caught a glimpse of a sleeping Akamaru lying on the couch as he entered the kitchen. Laughing, he took out the ingredients for the soup and began cooking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, here it is Hinata!" said Kiba laughing as he entered the bed room. Hinata smiled as Kiba handed her a steaming bowl of soup. "Be careful though, it's really hot." Kiba sat down at her side and watched her as eagerly as a child giving their parent a Christmas present they had made themselves.

Hinata's eyes widened as she took her first sip of the soup. "It's wonderful Kiba-kun!!"

"Really? You really like it?"

"Yeah! It tastes delicious!" Hinata said between gulps. In a matter of seconds the first bowl was gone and Hinata was asking for more.

"You can stay here for the night; since you're ankle is sprained, you should stay off of it for a little while." Kiba said to Hinata as she handed him another empty bowl.

Hinata's face lit up. "R-Really Kiba-kun? Would you do that for me? I don't want be a problem."

Kiba laughed loudly. "Of coarse you can stay! You are never a problem to me! Besides, you're old man would just go into a head-on yelling session if he saw you like this, plus its getting dark, you might get hurt." He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Stay as long as you want. You can sleep in my bed and I'll crash on the couch. No big deal."

Kiba stood up as Hinata said," Thank you Kiba-kun, for everything. You're there for me, even when no one else is. Thank you."

A dash of pink splashed across Kiba's strong face. She motioned for a hug. Kiba gladly obeyed; kneeling down, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and breathed in the smell of flowers; her scent. "I will always be there for you, no matter what, I promise." He squeezed her slightly and wished he could stay in her arms forever. He moved backwards to look into her eyes. "I promise." She smiled as he released his grip and stood again.

With the empty bowls in his hand he left the room, a smile playing on his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, you all set?" asked Kiba as he tucked her in. He practically drowned her in pillows and blankets, trying to make her feel at home. Hinata giggled.

"Yes! Don't worry! Go to sleep already!" Hinata smiled. "A-Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch with Akamaru? I-I don't like kicking you out of your own bed."

Kiba laughed. "Of coarse I'm sure! You need your rest. I will be fine; I sleep on the couch with Akamaru all the time! Are you sure you're okay? Are you thirsty at all? I could get a glass of water for you."

"I'm fine Kiba-kun. T-Thank you."

"Okay, good night. Call if you need me." Kiba stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

"S-Sleep well Kiba-kun." Hinata called after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next afternoon, Hinata left Kiba apartment in a rush.

"I really want to see N-Naruto-kun. We are going to go see a movie at nine, and I-I really want to go. B-Bye Kiba-kun! Thank you for your kindness!"

Hinata gave a shocked Kiba a quick hug and started to take fast strides in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Her jacket and clothes were clean, Kiba had put it in the wash while Hinata had taken her morning shower.

"Okay Hinata. B-Be careful on your ankle! Don't run!" Kiba stuttered. Hinata waved with her good arm good-bye and parted.

He sighed, feeling lonely. Akamaru was with his new girlfriend, Tsukiko, a wolf that lives in the forest, so he was all alone. He watched Hinata grow smaller as she walked farther away from him and towards Naruto.

Authors Note: This was my first fanfic so gemme your best shot. Flames and all!! Tell me if anyone is OOC or anything... please!! Or tell me if a should continue!! R&R!!!!


	2. Hug

A/N: Okay Everyone!! This is the second chapter. Yay!! Sorry that it took so damn long…I was doing this during a plane ride and I couldn't update for a week because my internet was screwed…. and tests kept getting in the way. I hate school. I want to **thank everyone who is reading, and PLEASE read and review**. I live on reviews and pasta. I like flames; they keep me warm at night, especially my toes. I mean, seriously, I got a 'C' on my last English grade...mostly because I didn't do my homework…I need help…but you really don't care do you? Okay, enough rambling….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, though I **REALLY** wish I did. If I did, then Sakura would have died a loooooooong time ago. XD …..The freakin' little biach…takes a picture of Sakura and burns it

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2- Lazy Clouds, Dancing Birds and a Gentle Hug (bad title i know)

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times**

**But some how I want more**

Kiba had taken the short cut to Hinata's house, very eager and worried to see how his friend has been doing. He barely slept at last night- to busy wondering if Hinata was okay.

'Oh fuck…what if she got hurt walking home from Naruto's house, you know that ass doesn't walk her home in the dark….or- or what if she had reopened her wounds and bleed to death right in the middle of the road….or Neji decided that he was feed up with her and killed her in her sleep…' Kiba thoughts became more and more extreme as he walked, and soon he picked up his pace to a fast jogging, while Akamaru trotted beside him.

Finally as the gates of the Hyuuga mansion became visible, Kiba released the breath that he didn't notice he was holding. He ran over to the gate, ready to open it like he did every time he came over, until he noticed Neji standing there.

Hinata's cousin stared at him as if he had a piece of dog shit hovering under his nose.

"Wah you looking at teme?" Kiba growled at him. Neji smirked as Kiba had trouble pushing the heavy gate open.

"A nobody." he answered calmly. Neji walked through the now opened gate with his nose in the air. Kiba laughed hard when Neji almost tripped over a stray garbage can since he wasn't looking were he was going. (A/N: I wish that would actually happen…)

Kiba was still laughing when he reached the house Hinata lived in. He was not surprised when he found Hinata sitting on the roof.

"Hey Hinata!!" He said happily as he and Akamaru hopped onto the roof to sit next to her.

"Hi K-Kiba-kun! W-What are you doing here?" she smiled at him and Akamaru as they got comfortable.

"We came to see if you are feeling okay." Kiba answered, looking at her. He lay with his arms behind his head, his usual position for relaxing with friends. "Or if Neji bit off your head because you came back alive…."

Hinata laughed gently, in the way that always made Kiba's heart skip a beat. "I-I don't know why you dislike N-Neji-niisan so much. He isn't r-really all that bad when you get to k-know him."

Kiba dismissed the idea of Neji actually being nice with a snort. He redirected his gaze to the sky, where soft clouds drifted lazily and birds seemed to dance with the wind.

"Just as long as you are okay, I really don't care about that piece of shit." Kiba said quietly. He loved the silent moments where he could just sit here with her and watch time pass by. He took peak at Hinata to see a smile playing on her lips.

"T-Thank you so much Kiba-kun.", said Hinata. He saw a small blush growing on her cheeks. Kiba sat up and began to chuckle.

"Hinata, I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"You are one of my closest friends in the entire funkin' world. I would never let anything hurt you, no matter what. I will always be there for you. Okay! You don't have to thank me like I saved your life or anything. I am your friend, that's what I am supposed to do."

Kiba finished his speech with a wide smile, causing Hinata to laugh.

"Of c-course Kiba-kun." She said. She leaned over to give Kiba a soft kiss on the cheek and embrace him warmly. Kiba's face turned all shades of red. Shades that would make Hinata's blushes look pale. Eventually he wrapped his strong arms around her petit form.

He held her firmly, yet very carefully, as if she was a china doll about to break into a thousand pieces if he held on too tightly. He smiled when her blue hair began to tickle his nose.

And as he sat there holding her in his arms, he wished that she could stay there forever. He wished that he could be with her constantly; wake up every morning to her beautiful face, to come home from deadly missions to see her standing in the door way (because he would brave a thousand life threatening missions just to see her smile). He wished to see what their kids would look like, to see them grown up and married. He wished to grow old with her and, when the time came, to die by her side. Or rather, he would like her to die first, so she wouldn't be sad and shed a tear. He wished to do everything with her because to him, she was everything. He wished for many things…

After a minute, Hinata released her grip. There was a small blush staining her cheeks. Immediately, Kiba felt as if the world had gone cold and he wanted her back in his arms.

"A-Are you hungry Kiba-kun? I can make you s-something to eat, i-if you want." Hinata stuttered. She looked at Kiba with those big round white eyes, and it didn't even pass through his mind to say no. He smiled widely at her, baring his sharp canines.

"I-I guess t-that's a yes." she smiled and stood up, careful not to fall. She motioned him to stand as she walked over to the sleeping Akamaru, (AN: I totally forgot about him! Oops...) and gently poked him awake.

As Kiba watched Akamaru wake, he couldn't help but think of all the years Kiba has been Hinata's friend and what she meant to him, and if he could be anything more than just a friend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: Yeah, the ending totally sucked, but I had no idea how to end it. I am kinda proud of the part where Kiba is wishing, it sounds so fluffy to me…yep. Sorry it's so short. And if the 'niisan' title thingys are wrong, sorry about that too. I'm not Japanese, I'm Cuban and damn proud of it. Well, if anyone wants to know the name of the song that I am writing to it "She will be Loved" by Maroon 5. It's a really pretty song…yeah…. **R&R people!! And thanks again to those who read!!**

You see that light blue button at the bottom of the page...yeah…well, that button is feeling really, really depressed right now, and he's thinking of committing suicide. Help save the button and click on him, make him feel loved. Please? **SAVE THE BUTTON!!**


	3. Rain

A/N: YES!!! Chapter 3!! Sorry about how long it took…and about how short it is. I had major writers block and I am so fucking lazy…I really hope you guys/girls like it!! **Please review!!! **I like complements and flames. They help me write better. They also make me write faster. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Kiba or anyone else on Naruto. I do own this little Naruto keychain, though I don't think that that counts…XD. Die Sakura!! Die!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 3 – (Part 1)**

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

Kiba let out a content sigh and moved a little faster in the cold rain. Outside it was pouring hard; it had started just after he left Hinata's house. But he didn't care. It could have been raining blood or dismembered body parts and he still wouldn't have cared. He felt as if he had suddenly sprouted wings and had begun to fly.

Kiba had spent the whole day with Hinata, just randomly talking. It was very normal for them to do this, its just….this time it felt a little more special. Kiba smiled as he leaped over a large puddle.

He was alone. Akamaru had left before the sunset to go see his bitch. He was happy for him. Akamaru had someone to keep him warm at night. Kiba just wished he did. Hinata had been very happy today, the date with Naruto seemed to have gone well. From what Hinata said, Naruto was very happy too. Sasuke, one of his best friends had come back from that snake guy, Orochimaru. He was a little worse-for-wear, but still kicking.

Kiba, deep in thought, didn't hear the noisy foot steps of someone coming up behind him. So he yelled pretty damn loud when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Kiba screamed. He turned around at a breakneck speed to be greeted by beautiful light purple eyes staring into his. Hinata giggled in a way the made Kiba's hearts skip a beat.

"Hinata!! You scared the crap out of me!! What the hell are you doing outside in the rain! You're going to get sick!" Kiba yelled as he took in the sight of her. She had a red umbrella in her left hand and wore a large light purple raincoat that matched her eyes. Hinata laughed.

"I-I saw that it had s-started to rain after you left a-and I got w-worried that y-you might get sick.' She said to him as she moved her umbrella over to cover him as well. "I-I'm glad I found you."

Kiba was speechless. Speechless, but happy. Hinata had cared enough to come looking for him and put an umbrella over his head. Kiba felt like kissing her for being so nice.

"Uhhh…t-thanks Hinata. That was really nice of you." Kiba said. He really hoped that he wasn't blushing. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"S-sure Kiba-kun."

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved…_

The pair walked through the rain with a gentle silence looming over them. Their steps barely made any noise, just a soft tapping to join in harmony with the rain. A content smile lay on Kiba's lips. He glanced at Hinata randomly and saw the same kind of smile playing on her pink lips too. Silence wasn't uncommon with them, at least not this kind of silence.

Kiba watched her hair move gently in the wind, before looking back to where he was headed. His small apartment was straight ahead. He cursed silently in his head; he didn't want this moment to end. When they got to his door, he turned to face Hinata.

Scratching the back of his head and smiling, he asked, "Do you wanna come inside and have some hot chocolate?? The rain should let up in a couple hours, and it's only like, 8:30, so I don't think your old man would care."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. Kiba mentally did a dance as he took out his keys and opened his front door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in the hands of a slightly shivering Hinata and without a word, took the blanket from its resting place on the arm of the couch. Smiling at the woman, he covered her. He then took his place beside her and placed his legs lazily on the coffee table in front of him.

"T-Thank you very much." Hinata said and moved to drink from the mug.

"Be careful, its really hot!!" answered Kiba the small smile still on his face. She smiled and continued to drink. After a few minutes of silence, Kiba spoke.

"Soooo….anyways, I forgot to ask before. How's it going with your dad?"

She sighed tiredly and took another sip of her hot chocolate. Without saying anything, she put the cup on the table and turned her head slightly to look out the window that was to her left, away from Kiba. She sat there for a while, just looking out the window sadly, and Kiba regretted asking.

"W-well, what do you want me to say? T-that we are closer than ever and tomorrow we are going to have a f-father-daughter day?" She laughed bitterly, finally looking Kiba in the eyes. "T-then, at the end of the day, w-we will have a heart to heart chat and he-he will tell me its okay that I don't want to be the h-head of the family and that he won't f-force me to be ...and...and..."

Kiba scooted over the now crying Hinata and hugged her.

"H-he won't l-listen to anything I say! Its like t-talking to a w-wall!" She sobbed. "I don't know w-what to do any more! I c-cant take the constant f-fighting!!"

Kiba sat quietly, holding her, as she released the emotions that have been hidden. If it had been any other girl who had burst into tears right next to him, then he probably would have gotten up and walked away. But it wasn't 'any other' girl, it was Hinata, and he loved her, so he did what any other smart man would do when faced with a crying woman.

He shut up.

After an hour, after a hundred tears, after a thousand comforting noises, Hinata finally stopped crying.

"K-Kiba kun! I'm so s-sorry!! I'm always c-crying. You m-must hate it!!" Hinata laughed though her hiccups. Kiba just smiled and wiped the newest tear from her raised face with his thumb.

"No. I don't." He answered simply. "Do you wanna play a game?"

Kiba knew it was lame, to just say that right after she cried her eyes out, but he wanted to get her mind off her father. When she nodded slowly, he laughed heartily.

" We're gonna play your favorite game then, right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No wait!! Get that treasure chest!! Shit!! Wait!! NO!! DON'T GO THAT WAY!! That's were the nobody is!!" yelled Kiba playfully. They were playing their favorite game in the world: Kingdom Hearts 2. Hinata was currently leading Sora down the streets of Agrabah, with Aladdin and Goofy closely following behind.

"Oh!!! Climb that thing right there!!" Kiba yelled excitedly. He was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table besides Hinata, telling her where to go and where not to go.

"Here? I just went here!!" Hinata yelled back, her stutter forgotten. A wide smile was dancing on her lips. She pressed wildly on the buttons as she fought 3 really fat nobodies and 4 little ones.

" Level up!" she squealed and handed that control over to Kiba. "Your turn!!"

"Good!! Now I'm gonno show you how to really play!" He jeered. In reality, Hinata could play better than Kiba. Much better. She had beaten the game two weeks before he did, and they got the game at the same time.

"I'm gonna take on the huge one by the palace. Kay?" He said. When Hinata nodded, he processed to lead Sora over to the palace gates and entered.

At the same time, a loud knocking was heard coming from the front door, scaring the two from their trace with the totally awesome game.

"I'll get it!!" Hinata said as she stood. Kiba grunted and continued to press the buttons wildly. Barely taking her eyes off the screen of the TV, she quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

"N-Neji-nii-san….h-hello…."Hinata's stutter had come back, and at full force. Hearing what Hinata had said, Kiba quickly paused the game and went to the door. Sure enough, the prodigy was standing there, looking like a wet cat.

"What do you want?" Kiba said, standing close to Hinata.

"Thank you, I would love to come in!" Neji said calmly. He pushed his way passed them and into the house. Kiba growled as Neji proceeded to take off his wet jacket and held it out to Hinata. With a quick look out the door, she went over to her cousin and took the soaking jacket, leaving a pissed off Kiba at the open door. Sighing Kiba looked outside to see it was raining harder then ever. He could barely see anything. He closed the door as Neji cleared his throat.

Ignoring him, Kiba spoke to Hinata, "Uhhh….can you put that in the bathroom while I deal with this one?"

"Okay." Hinata whispered and walked out of the room.

"What do you want?" Kiba turned from Hinata's retreating form with a calm face. Inside he furious but he didn't want it to show.

"Her father wanted Hinata home. Now." Neji said evenly.

"No way."

"What? How dare you…." Neji said, his cold disposition giving way to anger.

"Its raining too hard outside. I won't let you take her out there. She's gonna get sick."

"Its not you're decision to make!!"

"I don't give a fuck!! It's like a hurricane outside right now!!" yelled Kiba, unable to keep calm. "If she goes outside she might get hurt!!"

"Stop." Before Neji or Kiba could say anything else Hinata had walked into the room.

"But Hinata—"

"Hinata—"

"Don't." Hinata said. She looked angry. Even her stutter had disappeared. Her eyes looked more powerful than normal, and Kiba found himself feeling kinda scared. "I'm not going anywhere. It's too dangerous outside."

"But your father –"

"He will have to wait. You and I will stay here until the storm passes." Hinata looked at Kiba. "Kiba-kun, do you have any clothing that Neji-ni-san will be able to use until his clothes are dried? I don't want him to catch a cold."

"Uhhh…s-sure Hinata."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled. It was then that Kiba realized that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Come on asshole. Let's go see what fits you." Kiba mumbled and walked toward the hallway that leads to his bed room. Neji scowled, but followed without a word. Before Kiba entered the hallway, he took a quick glance at Hinata. She had collapsed onto the couch, shaking.

A/N: Yeah, this is only the first half of chapter 3 sooo…..yeah. lol. I'm massively sorry for taking so fucking long on this chapter!! **Thanks to everyone who is reading!! R&R MY FRIENDS!!! XD **

You see that light blue button at the bottom of the page...yeah…well, that button is feeling really, really depressed right now, and he's thinking of committing suicide. Help save the button and click on him, and make him feel loved. Please? **SAVE THE BUTTON!!**


	4. Better Than Naruto

A/N: Yeah. I know I'm a bitch for taking so long. slams head on desk the writers block won't go away!! AND my computer got infected with spyware so for two fucking weeks I couldn't use my damn laptop pulls hair anyways, here is chapter 3's second half. Maybe when I'm done with the story I'll put them together blah blah blah….**THANK YOU so much to those who reviewed!! You guys are so fucking awesome!! glomps Please continue to review!! **

**If there is any couple you would like to see in the story please tell me!! Enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: Nobody in Naruto or Kingdom Hearts is mine. If they did then Gaara, Riku and a bunch of other hot guy characters would run around naked. WOO!! And Roxas and Axel would claim their undying love for one another and fuck like bunnies:D and sakura would die…..slowly and painfully….

Chapter 3 (half) - Better than Naruto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba opened the door to his bedroom with slight anger.

'I'm gonna have to burn the cloths he wears later…'

Deep in thought about the methods of burning cloths he never noticed Akamaru and Tsukiko lying comfortably on his bed until the dog barked.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, practically jumping into the closet he was rummaging through. "When the hell did you get here!?!"

Akamaru barked a response.

"Well you could have told me!!"

Another bark.

"I was kinda busy…."

"Ahem…" Attention was drawn to an aggravated Neji as he scowled. "I am freezing cold. Please give me clothes!"

Snickering, Kiba handed him an old white shirt and pajama pants.

"Here you go princess!!" Kiba said cheerfully. Neji snatched the clothes out of Kiba's hands and marched out of the room.

"You plannin' on changing in the hall way??" Kiba asked to his retreating back. Neji stomped back into the bedroom, glared at Kiba and walked into the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Chuckling, he spoke to Akamaru, "Make sure he doesn't do anything okay?" Akamaru barked. "See you later!"

Kiba stepped out of the room and walked into his (cleaned) hall way. He walked toward the couch where Hinata was still sitting, shaking slightly.

"Hey," Kiba said in a low comforting voice. "You okay?"

She looked at him with a small smile. "Y-Yeah."

"I'm so proud of you!! I can't believe you did that!!" Kiba laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug. "I think he shitted himself!"

Hinata laughed shakily and blushed. "I d-don't know about t-that…"

"May 1 ask you something?" Kiba's suddenly serious voice gained her full attention and she nodded her head in reply. "Where did that come from? You've never done that! I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just wondering why."

Hinata looked down at her hands. Kiba looked too. They were slender and pale; perfect to Kiba. They were very soft but strong. He stared at the light blue veins that ran just below the surface of her right hand. The left was still in bandages. Kiba watched as Hinata played with the end of the bandages; pulling lightly to stretch out the white fabric.

"I…I don't know." She replied. "I t-think…maybe…"

"Where should I put my wet clothes?" Neji walked into the room, his dry hair loose. "I used your hair dryer, I knew you wouldn't mind." He stood behind them, eyeing the arm that rested around Hinata, and held his dripping clothing out toward Kiba.

Kiba sighed tiredly, gave Hinata a squeeze and got up. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that right?" he said as he took the wet cloth.

Neji smirked and said, "I know."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, retard! You know you're going the wrong way right? The treasure chest is on the other side of town!" Kiba yelled at Neji.

"I'm not looking for the damn treasure oh wise and knowledgeable one! I'm looking for Sephiroth!" Neji replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Why the hell are you doing that for?? You're only on level 66!! You gotta at least be on level 80 by the time you try to fight Sephiroth!! You're gonna get you're ass kicked!!"

It was no longer raining at 12:28 at night. No one seemed to care. Sometime after Kiba hung Neji's clothes to dry in the bathroom (after several failed attempts to flush them down the toilet); he realized that the Kingdom Hearts 2 game was still paused. So one thing lead to another and soon Kiba, Hinata and Neji were on the floor arguing about how strong Sora had to be to fight the most difficult character in the game.

"I-I think that K-Kiba-kun is right Neji-nii-san…." Hinata sat at the left of Kiba with a cup of left over hot chocolate in her hands. Kiba whipped around to flash her a warm smile.

"Thank you Hinata!!" Kiba looked at Neji with triumph in his eyes and a grin on his lips.

". . . ." Neji continued guiding Sora and company through the streets as if Kiba never said anything at all.

"Hey….Princess….You changed direction…" Kiba said slowly.

Neji smirked, "Of coarse idiot. I knew I wasn't strong enough. I just like annoying you."

"You annoying little fucker…." Kiba growled.

"You really should quit the cursing. It's the mark of a low life."

"Well….you….I…"

"You're never going to get anything in life if profanities are the majority of your vocabulary. Just look at me! I --"

"You walk around in a dress!! I don't wanna be like you!! You fighting technique is dancing ballet around your opponent in a fucking dress!!"

"I do not! I-its just a long shirt!! And I do not dance ballet around my opponent, it's called –"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!! You dance around your opponent you fucking fairy!"

Before Neji could retaliate, Hinata spoke to him, humor clear in her voice. "N-Neji-nii-san, I think that in a couple of minutes w-we should leave…the rain stopped…."

"Fine." Neji dropped the controller and stood up gracefully.

"I paid a lot for that, bastard!!" Kiba caught the controller before it hit the ground. He placed it on the ground gently, as if he was putting a new born child into its cradle. He stood up hastily and jogged over to the door where Neji was already helping Hinata put her coat on.

"T-thank you for your h-hospitality Kiba-kun!" Hinata said quietly, smile gracing her lips.

"Your always welcome into my home Hinata! You know that!" Kiba laughed.

Hinata stepped forward and Kiba wrapped his long arms around her slender body.

"Have a safe trip home." Kiba murmured into her dark blue hair. She released him, all too conscious of Neji smirking behind her. She stepped back, a blush dusting across her cheeks.

Kiba looked at Neji and opened his arms. "What? You want a hug too?"

"Not on my entire family's life." Neji replied dully. Kiba smirked. "Hinata, would you mind going on ahead? There is something I must discuss with Kiba."

A smile planted on her face and worry etched into her eyes, Hinata nodded and turned around to open the door.

Stepping out cautiously, making sure it really wasn't raining anymore. She flashed a smile back at Kiba before walking into the darkness. Neji took a step out the door and turned to Kiba. Neji's face was completely emotionless. Big surprise.

"Kiba, you know that your one of the few that Hinata really opens up to right?"

Kiba gave a questioning look, so Neji continued to speak.

"You know that Hinata doesn't share info about herself a lot. It was practically a year before you even knew that she had a sister or that she had a favorite food or anything about her at all. She considers herself below others just because she wasn't born with a talent for fighting. She'd rather talk about the color of crap than about her feelings." Neji paused for a second to make sure that Kiba got everything. "She only talks about herself with you, TenTen, me and three others. And one of the others does not include Naruto."

Kiba could almost see where this was headed and had to use a good amount of self control to stop him from slamming the door on Neji.

"I do not think that Naruto is a good match for Hinata. And obviously, you agree with me. I am not going to bore you with the details of why I don't think Naruto is the wrong match; I am just going to say this. I think Hinata would be happier with you as her significant other and I think that you should talk to her about your feelings."

Kiba was silent for a minute. 'Was it that obvious that I love her?!?! I tried to hide it, I really, really did, but apparently it shone through. When Naruto and Hinata got together, I promised myself that I would let Hinata be with anyone she wanted to be with, even if it wasn't me.'

"Just please think about what I said. Good night." Neji turned to the darkness and began to walk, slowly enough to hear what Kiba whispered to him.

"Thanks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yup. Done. dies Chapter 4 shouldn't take that long to do….but knowing me it will take a fucking year. AND PEOPLE WHO CURSE A LOT ARE AWESOME AND NOT BY ANY MEANS LOWLIFES!! I just thought that Neji would say something like that…

**PLEASE REVIEWZZZZZZZZ!!! I"LL WRITE FASTER IF YOU DO!!** And I don't give a damn if you flame. I just don't want a huge long essay about how Naruto and Hinata belong together and that KibaHina would never happen blah blah blah…..yeah, you get the point. Ja ne.


End file.
